Rain will make the flowers grow.
by Suki China-Lantern
Summary: It's a very sad one. Dumbledore dies, H/H fic and that's bout it. Short but I will write more if I get good reviews.
1. Default Chapter Title

Hermione flicked though her first Hogwarts yearbook, we were so innocent, running around Hogwarts in the middle of the night. She thought as she looked at the Gryffindor photo, her eyes focused on a boy with black hair and sparkling green eyes. Harry Potter, god how long had she known him? Still she hadn't told him that she loved him!

Hermione threw the yearbook onto her dresser and opened the window. A cool breeze played across her face, all of a sudden the book on her dresser blew open to a page, an old man was smiling back at her, he had long silver hair and sparkling blue eyes.

Professor Dumbledore, it seemed as though it had been ages since he was healthy. Everyone knew that he was on his deathbed, because he was … well … old! Everyone at Hogwarts avoided the subject. Hermione decided that she might as well get dressed and go eat breakfast.

Hermione put on some sky blue robes, which she thought, made her look pretty. She shook her head in disbelief, she had known Harry for 5 years and she still was worried about the way she looked. Hermione walked into the common room and looked around, she spotted Harry and Ron. She walked over to them.

'Hey Hermione, you missed breakfast so I saved you a muffin.' Harry grinned and handed it to Hermione. She smiled at him, he is so nice to me she thought. All of sudden Professor McGonagall burst into the common room

'Professor Dumbledore!' she panted 'In a few minutes he is sure to die!'

Hermione ran out of the room, she heard some people running behind her but she didn't turn around to see who it was. 

She ran into the hospital wing and over to Dumbledore. Hermione stopped beside his bed, Harry and Ron stood beside her.

'Professor, no don't go!' she whispered

He chuckled 'Ah, Hermione to the well organized mind death is the next adventure!' he looked at Harry 'You have your mother's eyes Harry.'

With that the sparkle in his own eyes died out, he was gone.

Hermione wanted to cry but she couldn't, so she just sat there. She felt someone put their arm around her shoulders and guide her back to the Gryffindor tower, it was the reality that hit her then. Dumbledore was dead. It was only then that the tears really came. She felt someone put their arms around her, she looked up and saw that it was Harry. How safe and warm she felt in his arms.

She looked at Harry, how could he stay so composed and not cry? She thought.

'I want to talk to you' Harry muttered in her ear.

She stood up obediently and followed him outside. He walked down to the lake and sat down. He looked at her, Hermione felt herself blush, so she looked at the ground. She felt his hand under her chin, Harry lifted her face. She stared into his brilliant green eyes 'Hermione, um… will you be my girlfriend?' Harry stuttered

'Harry …' she started

'I knew you'd say no!' he muttered

'Yes!' Hermione gasped.

Harry smiled 'We'd better go inside, it's getting cold.'

With that they both walked hand in hand back to Hogwarts, Hermione just couldn't believe her luck.

****

* * *

The next day Hermione woke to the sound of someone softly knocking on her door. She got up and walked to the door. On her way there she passed the mirror, she saw her reflection, her hair was sticking up everywhere and her nightdress was all crushed and wrinkled.

'I look a fright!' she muttered to herself. She opened up the door and gasped, Harry was standing there. She tried to straighten her hair and smoothed out her nightdress.

'Well I see you aren't ready for breakfast yet!' he joked

'Just a minute!' she said as she waved her wand, her fuzzy hair went straight, nightdress changed into black hat appeared on her head. They walked down the stairs and into the common room. It was empty, she stopped Harry just as he got to the portrait hole.

****

A/N- I don't own nothing except the plot. 

A/N- Sorry it is so short! But I haven't had the time to write anymore now. I don't know if that is a cliffhanger, but oh well! This was my first go at a serious fic so don't knock it! I think it is cool!


	2. Default Chapter Title

'Listen I don't wanna go down to breakfast, I'll meet you in class.' She muttered

'Why don't you want to go?' he asked

Hermione felt herself blush 'Malfoy' she whispered

'I'll take care of him' Harry muttered to her.

They got to the Great Hall just as it opened, Hermione went to walk in the door and someone shoved her out of the way 'Outta my way MUDBLOOD!' came Draco Malfoy's voice. Harry grabbed Draco by the collar of his robes (A/N- I don't know if robes have collars!) and held him up, so his feet were a few inches above the carpet. Malfoy was as white as a ghost but he still had a sly, smirk across his face. 

'Sticking up for your little Mudblood girlfriend are we Potty?'

'You stinking piece of Slytherin scum, don't talk to Hermione like that!' Harry fumed as he dropped Malfoy in front of an old creaking suit of armour. Harry took Hermione's hand and led her into the Great Hall.

****

* * *

It was the day before Halloween, it was also Hermione's birthday. She looked at her calender and let out a cry, It couldn't be her birthday! Thank god no one knew! All of a sudden Harry burst through the door and started singing 'Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Hermione! Happy Birthday to YOU!!!!!'

Hermione burst out laughing, Harry ran over and jumped onto Hermione's bed.

'Here!' he panted, as he held out a little box covered in black velvet. She opened it, inside was a red ruby (about the size of a 5c coin), on a delicate, silver chain.

'Oh Harry! It's beautiful! But where did you get it?' she gasped

'It was my mother's' he whispered in her ear, as he closed the clasp behind her neck. As the clasp locked shut, the ruby glowed purple.

'Oh it's beautiful!'

Harry grinned at her 'Not as beautiful as you!'

'Your so corny!' she giggled as she pushed Harry outside so she could get changed. 

A few minutes later Harry and Hermione and Harry were sitting in the common room. Ron stormed in 'I HAD DETENTION AND WERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!?!' he shouted 'WE WERE GOING TO MEET IN FRONT OF THE DOORS AFTER MY DETENTION!'

Hermione got to her feet 'Oh we're sorry Ron!'

'We?' he asked stupidly

'Harry and I!' she said as Harry grabbed her and pulled her into his lap.

'HARRY! HOW COULD YOU!' Ron yelled and stormed up the steps into the boys dorm.

Hermione looked at Harry 'What was that about?'

Harry blushed deep crimson 'nothing' he muttered.

Harry ran up into the boys dorm after Ron and Hermione was left sitting in the common room wondering what they were up to!

****

* * *

HARRY'S POV

I knew that Ron would be really annoyed with me but I didn't care! A few weeks ago Ron and I couldn't get to sleep, so sat up and talked.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~** FLASHBACK** ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

'So who do like Harry?'

'Promise you won't laugh!'

'Ok, cross my heart!'

'Hermione!'

'REALLY! Me too!'

'Oh.'

Ron ran his hand through his hair 'I'm gonna ask her out soon!'

Great! Harry thought. Just Great!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ **BACK TO PRESENT TIME **~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It's not my fault! Ron is just being an obnoxious little prat!

'Um… Ron?' Harry asked cautiously

'Get lost! I don't want to talk to you!' Ron spat from the window

'Look I'm sorry!'

'**I'm sick of it Harry! You are always getting the attention and all the fame, fortune and girls! I am sick of just being 'Harry Potter's friend'! You don't understand!**' Ron shouted

'**Look I don't like it! I DIDN'T ASK TO BE FAMOUS! I just wanna be a normal wizard! I would swap with you any day! To have a big, happy family like you!'** Harry shouted back

'**HARRY STOP BEING SUCH A JERK!**' Ron shouted

'**I'M NOT THE ONE BEING A JERK RON**!' Harry shouted back at him

'**JUST GET LOST! DON'T TALK TO ME OK**!' Ron shouted 

'**FINE RON! YOU CAN GO FUCK YOURSELF FOR ALL I CARE!**' Harry shouted as he stormed out of the room.

A/N- I OWN NOTHING!


End file.
